epic_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Masteries
Mastery is unlocked at Level 15 and will be given 3 mastery points. '''Every level up after level 15 gives additional 3 mastery points. It requires 20 rubies to reset mastery skill point distribution. All masteries are maxed after reaching level 40. No additional Masteries can be improved after reaching this level. Alaster's Masteries Sword and Shield Mastery at Lv15 Harsh everyday sword training had increased his proficiency using his sword and shield. Bringing out the full potential of the weapon he used. Agility Training at Lv15 Agility training that improves his footwork, allowing him to move faster and gain balance after using any Skill (have a slight chance to refresh used Skill). Guardian's Will at Lv15 Fortify self with surging will power of a guardian. Limits the number of debuff he can take, and boost block rate to '''100% after taking a certain amount of direct hit. Way of the Knight at Lv15 The way of the Knight is to protect ones that you treasure. With this strong feeling alone, Alaster will stand stronger when he's on the verge of death. Edna's Masteries Pyromastery at Lv15 Flame is destruction. Only by intense training and hard work, one can control them at will. Each training increases the flame's destructive power, as well as the burn chance of normal attacks. Energy Leech at Lv15 Flame magic is full of mystery, and Edna discovers that every damage dealt by her burn debuff will absorb the victim's energy and converts a portion of it to either HP or MP. However, one conversion can't exceed 1% of Max HP, or 0.5% of Max MP. Efficient Mana Flow at Lv15 Edna studies how mana flows throughout human body. By enhancing her stances, she can manipulate the flowing energy and use spells more often. And allowing her to cast a spell without consuming MP. Eternal Flame at Lv15 Edna discovers the true nature of the flame. When she imbues the very core of the flame with her mana, it's far harder to be extinguished. The damage of any attacks also amplified on burned targets. Louisa's Masteries Bow Mastery at Lv15 Louisa trains to adapt with various specifications of Bow. Materials, Length, Weight, to bring out the full potential of the weapon. Sharpshooters's Precision at Lv15 Louisa trains her vision and accuracy to further improve her ability to target the most vital point, having a chance to boost critical damage modifier from 150% to 225%. Enhanced Power Shot at Lv15 Louisa mastered the secret art of Power Shot, enhancing it's power drastically while allowing her to shoot empowered arrow in [http://epic-conquest.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#Rapid_Shooting Rapid Shooting]. Perfect Composure at Lv15 By standing still for 1 seconds, Louisa enters her full-concentration state, increasing her critical rate drastically. She can maintain perfect composure as long as she's not moving. Zerav's Masteries Scythe Mastery at Lv15 Although Zerav has tremendous magical power, he prefers to use a weapon that doesn't drain it. And by empowering the scythe with the souls, Zerav has a chance to deal soul damage with his scythe swing. Soul Mastery at Lv15 Zerav has the captured souls under control with his magical power. He can now unleash greater soul attacks as his INT raises. (Converts a portion of his INT as bonus damage modifier in soul attacks.) Curse Craft at Lv15 Zerav puts more dark power into his Cursed Soul realm. When he release the souls through the chasm, the Curse inflicted become much stronger. Soul Keeper at Lv15 Zerav learns a new way to manage the souls he captured. When using a skill that requires soul, he can now extract the power without consuming it.